Remembering Yesterday
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: We were supposed to get married tomorrow, but now it seemed like I would never see him again. Never touch him again. Never feel him next to me, or his hand in mine. Never. I had to be dreaming. No, this wasn't a dream... this was a nightmare.


POV~Kyle

_Dear__Mr. Broflovski, The Department of the Armed Forces deeply regrets to inform you that your husband, Private First Class Kenny McCormick, US Armed Forces, was killed in action in the performance of his duty and in the service of his country. The Department of the Armed Forces extends to you in the sincerest sympathy in your greatest loss. _

_Sincerely,_

_General James K. Wilson_

"No," I sobbed, falling to my knees, clutching the letter to my chest. "NO!" I felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around me, holding me close. Even the warmth from Stan couldn't keep me from shivering.

"It'll be alright Kyle, everything's gonna be okay," he whispered, rocking me back and forth.

"H-he's gone!" I shrieked, clinging to Stan's shirt. The truth in my words made me cringe. Kenny was dead.

"Shh," he hushed me, squeezing my hand. "You're okay, Kyle. Shh, I'm here," he murmured. I felt the tears start to fall freely, and Stan's fingers caressing my tear splattered cheek. This couldn't be happening. One minute, he was alive and well and breathing. The next, he was cold and pulse-less and empty. He was supposed to get back from the army tomorrow. I had been eagerly waiting to jump into his arms and inhale the sweet, familiar scent of his. To kiss his soft lips, and get married. We were supposed to get married tomorrow, but now it seemed like I would never see him again. Never touch him again. Never feel him next to me, or his hand in mine. Never.

I had to be dreaming.

No, this wasn't a dream... this was a nightmare.

~!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!#$%^&*()()!~

I was curled up in a ball on my mother's couch, just sitting there with my eyes closed. I held back the stinging tears in my eyes as Stan made the calls to everybody... canceling the wedding. I tried to tune him out as best I could, but I could still hear the words that increased the pain in my chest.

"Uh, hi, this is Stan Marsh.. I'm calling to tell you the wedding for tomorrow is- there'll be no wedding tomorrow," he rushed out, glancing at me, and then turning his back towards me. His voice dropped, but I could still hear him. "Yes, yes, he died. We just got the letter today..."

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep the tears from spilling over. I was a mess. Stan walked out of the room, talking to whoever was on the other line. I enviously watched him walk away. The person he loved was still alive; still breathing. Wendy's heart continue to beat, whereas Kenny was probably being cut open at a morgue- I shuddered. Just the thought of his dead, cold body painfully reminded me that I'd never be able to get lost in his eyes again. I'd never be able to run my hand through his shaggy blond hair, or nuzzle myself into his shoulder.

I didn't realize how hard I had been biting down on my lip to keep myself from crying, and suddenly, I could feel a few warm drops of blood leak down my chin, and onto my shirt. I had bitten my lip so hard it started bleeding, I brought a shaky hand to my face and rubbed it across my mouth. Sure enough, when I looked at it, my finger was covered in blood. I could taste the disgusting mix of rust and salt in my mouth, and shut my eyes again. I couldn't keep thinking about Kenny. It was too painful, mentally, and now physically.

Just then, Stan walked in, carrying the house phone. He set it down on the coffee table and took a seat next to me on the couch. "I-I talked to the funeral home," the words were like a slap to the face. I cringed inwardly, and nodded, fiddling with my thumbs. "The, uh, Kenny's funeral is on Sunday," he whispered, taking my chin into his hands. My eyes shot open to see Stan's face inches from mine. I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me.

"Kyle, it really kills me to see you like this. I've never seen you this devastated," he frowned, staring deep into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say. Did he expect me to be okay with all of this? With Kenny being dead? The funeral was in two days. How was I supposed to be okay with ANY of this?

"Kyle, you're scaring me. Say something," I averted my eyes. "Ky! Please just talk to me; are you okay?"

"S-Stan," I whimper. Him making me feel bad about feeling bad wasn't helping me cope at all. I looked up into Stans sparkling ocean blue eyes, and was immediately reminded of Kenny's. I blinked, and still saw Kenny's eyes.

"Stan?... What?" I heard Kenny's voice, and when I looked around, I saw Kenny's face, and his hair, and his everything. How was this happening?

"Kenny?" I shrieked, jumping into his arms and wrapping mine around the back of his neck. "You're alive?"

"What the hell, Kyle?" he laughed, staring me straight in the eyes. My hands caressed his face, making sure he was really there. I looked at him, saw the sparkling sapphire eyes, and I knew. Kenny was here, this was real, and he was alive. I couldn't be imagining this. My lips smashed down on Kenny's, and I kissed him more fiercely, and with more passion than I had ever kissed anybody. My teeth playfully chewed Kenny's bottom lip, and a moan escaped from his throat. He accepted my enthusiasm and sloppily stuck his tongue into my mouth, and glided it across each of my teeth, and my own tongue as well. I broke away from him and squeezed the crap out of him.

"What was that about?" Kenny laughed, twirling my hair.

"You were dead," I whispered, my eyes glazing over. I stared at his beautiful face. He was definitely here.

"I-I was WHAT?" Kenny gasped, eyes going wide. He would probably think I was crazy. He shook my hand, and said, "Kyle, do you _remember?_"

"W-what?" I asked. "Remember what?"

"Me... dying."

"..All I know.. is you died in the army. I-I got a letter that said you'd been killed, and-and-and..." I couldn't go on. It was too painful to say, especially when he was staring at me with that face.

"Kyle! You remembered," Kenny beamed, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He was beaming at me, and I had no clue why.

"What did I remember..?" I questioned, tilting my head. I raised an eyebrow at his reply.

"It doesn't matter. All I needed to know was that you remembered," he smiled, planting a kiss on my forehead. I was so confused.

"Ken-"

"Don't worry, Ky,"

I nodded, and wiped the tear from his cheek, grinning. "So, wh-what day are we getting married?"

"Sunday," Kenny chuckled, and it made me think... Kenny's funeral was supposed to be on Sunday.. we were originally supposed to get married Saturday.. which was today! I didn't know what the hell was going on, and I'm not quite sure I wanted to. Better just to forget it. It was just a bad dream, a nightmare I had had...

"Until then," I smirked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Until then," he agreed, grabbing my hand.

**A/N: **

**Okay.. so this was originally supposed to be a super sad sad sad fic, where Kenny dies at war and gets buried and all that jazz. But then I decided I wasn't in the mood to create a super sad, dark, and depressing fic, because it would only take me out of this super-awesome-inspirational writing mode. [: So I thought, "Hey, why I don't I mix it up a little bit?" SOOO, if you're confused with what happened,**

**READ HERE:**

_Kenny died on Friday, and they got the letter the same day. The whole thing was basically a memory. Kyle was having a flashback in the middle of a conversation with Kenny, 1 day later, after he had come back. So, in the flash back, Kyle was talking to Stan, when he saw Kenny's eyes on Stan's face, and when Stan was saying stuff like "Ky, you're scaring me" it was Kenny talking, NOT in the flashback. And then Kyle got sucked out of the memory. Kyle had remembered Friday, and the flashback happened while talking to Kenny. And Kenny was all excited because Kyle had finally remembered that he died. The funeral was supposed to be on Sunday, but since he died Friday, and came back Saturday, it was re-scheduled to Sunday. _

**I really hope that makes sense to all of you guys, instead of just me. Alrighty then! Love you guys, hope you like it! Review, my pretties. :]**

**~Heron**


End file.
